Quazar
Quazar is the lead singer, keytarist (Keytar Player) and founder of the pony funk band, 'Q7'. He is currently 19 years old and has no known relatives. Although not being able to read notes (musical notes) Quazar has been called a 'musical genius' by critic ponies all over Equestria, has won over seven awards, and has been nominated for a place in the 'Equestrian Disco Hall Of Fame'. Quazar currently works with his two best friends, Greg Quarter & Alex Spinster, in their private recording studio 'Dark Star Studios', which is located atop a mountain outside of The Crystal Empire. CUTIE MARK: Quazar's cutie mark is a top hat with a galaxy styled exterior. This hat also has 4 red and black stars on it which represent the natural colors of his hair. Each aspect of the hat represents something about him which makes it even more unique. Red/ Black Stars: Hair color. Reason for being a Top Hat: Bootsy Collins (a famous human funk musician) has a hat with the same shape to it, as do most funk players. Galaxy Design: His origin and name being related to something from outer space. Background During the year 2013, a terrible rainstorm loomed over all of Equestria. The clouds were strange as they flashed turquoise every few seconds and then returned to their deep black. But in the midst of this chaos, when almost everything seemed to be complete anarchy...a relatively large, maroon colored cube plummeted towards Ponyville. It was followed by streaks and surges of lightning of the same dark maroon color and was only visible for a few seconds before barely missing Ponyville and crashing down into a nearby forest area. Amidst all of the confusion, two (currently unidentified) ponies rushed to the scene without any sign of hesitation. Thankfully, on their way there, the storm had cleared and the night sky had become visible once more...although, there seemed to be no stars for a short period of time. After overcoming the fact that there was simply nothing in the sky, the two raced through the path that had been cleared by the cube. Branches, uncountable amounts of bark, and shredded up plant life had plagued the area. The damage was so serious that the dirt paths the mares tread upon before were no longer visible. They had been overcome by the devastation brought from above. Eventually they reached the crash sight, at the very end of a long and certainly not natural road...there it lay. The two approached the ship cautiously, tapped slowly on one of the power drained panels and took two steps back. As soon as they had distanced themselves, the panel they had knocked on hissed angrily, sparks flew from behind the contraption abruptly and randomly. And just as they were about to leave, the panel disappeared. Almost as if it had disintegrated before their eyes. They peered into the pitch black inside of the cube shaped, prison-like, ship and after the smoke had cleared...they found a 17 year old, turquoise colored, black and red long haired stallion with well sharpened, deep black hoof covers. He was lying there untouched and unharmed all except for one ripped ear. Almost as if he didn't know he had crashed. Then, after a few moments of admiration, the two mares stepped back and watched the ship slowly fade into nothing. One of them galloped as fast as she could back to Ponyville and got assistance. They got him back safely and he didn't wake up until two days had passed. He was questioned, of course, and tested for any abnormalities such as blood differences etc, etc and was eventually allowed to be set free and go to school. Although, not much time was needed, Quazar learnt fast. And, REALLY FAST. By the age of only 18 (after only three months of living in Equestria), Quazar had already learnt everything from the language that ponies speak to A-Grade Music, Art, Drama and more. On his 19th birthday he had already learnt everything an A* student in every subject would know after their entire life studying. This was clearly abnormal and extremely amazing behavior for a creature that was proved to be the same as every other average pony in Equestria. After further testing and medical operations for the 'benefit of science', no one still knew where Quazar had come from, who he really was, or how he had an incredibly high IQ level, and neither did he. Quazar had supposedly had his mind completely wiped clean before his journey to Equestria and had no recollection of anything before the crash. Eventually scientists, doctors and even the Alicorn Princesses had given up on trying to find an explanation as to where Quazar came from, why he was 'sent' here (if you will), and what his mission or purpose is. But, the storm had been confirmed to be caused by a dying Quasar in outer space. And, due to Quazar coming out of that storm and still two years on not being named, he was given (and was very pleased with) the name: Quazar. Unfortunately though, due to no relatives being known, his first name is his only name. Personality/ Abilities Quazar is a very varied pony, in terms of abilities, but chooses to channel his energy and time into the Creative Arts. He is very fond of drama, art, film making and most importantly...music! But, he also enjoys the ideas, beliefs and notions of Dark Magic followers. Whilst very cautious about who he talks to about his obsession with dark magic, he very sneakily uses and exploits it in Q7's live performances. As a true actor, attention seeking and the need to be over the top or animated is a natural thing for Quazar. Therefore, although unknown to the crowds, Quazar will frequently mix potions in with the smoke machines or fireworks when performing a show to give a more 'colorful and creative' performance. No one apart from his band members know about Quazar's dark magic studies, leaving them with the most dazzling yet unexplained effects in concerts. Affiliation With Vinyl Scratch & Neon Lights Before Q7 had enough money to pay for a proper recording studio, they practiced, lived and recorded in one small two floor house that was located in the outer suburbia of Ponyville. Unfortunately, across the road from them lived one of the most famous 'musicians' in Ponyville. DJ-PON3 a.k.a Vinyl Scratch. This bothered Q7 immensely, specifically Quazar, as the band members' main goal was to bring Funk music back after it had been killed off by drum machines and 'fake musicians' such as DJs. So you could imagine that when Q7 heard the loud, booming beats from Vinyl's speakers that Q7 couldn't compete with, Quazar Greg & Alex would get upset. There were many incidences when Quazar would politely go over to the house and ask for Vinyl to either turn down the music or move into her sound proofed recording studio which she never seemed to use (located around the back of the house). But, Vinyl often just nodded (as she had her headphones on), and went back inside without hearing a word of what Quazar said. This enraged the band members even more and after almost half a year of asking politely, they'd had enough. All three band members decided to pitch in and gather tools to use for a break in into Vinyl's studio. They succeeded as it was at least 20 hoofs away from the back of the house and Vinyl couldn't hear them due to her overpowering music. When Quazar, Alex & Greg all made it inside they gazed upon professional, never before used, high tech and analog equipment that had simply gathered dust over the course of two years. The band then began playing, which drew the attention of Vinyl, and when she came in to find them playing instruments in her studio...she simply pointed to the door. With her headphones still on. Alex & Greg put down their equipment and acted shyly but Quazar headed straight to Vinyl, and with complete confidence, took off her headphones. He then said: "If you want us to leave, you will have to put this place to some good darn use. Otherwise, we stay." Vinyl angrily accepted the notion and, on that very evening, moved all of her DJ equipment into the studio. From then on, Q7 had the freedom to play real instruments freely without any interruptions until Vinyl's supposed boyfriend had began collaborating with her in Ponyville. Q7's previous encounter with Vinyl and constant tension between her and Quazar made Neon Lights inexplicably angry. This lead to several concerts being sabotaged and cancelled by both of the artists, countless amounts of damages done to recording / living facilities & equipment and an arranged battle of the bands organised by hundreds upon hundreds of fans of DJ-PON3 & Q7 alike. Eventually, Q7 became more successful and moved into their current recording space, 'Dark Star Studios', but the creative differences and hatred between both artists still stands to this day, as displayed in Q7's PMV for 'In The Dark Of The Night'. Appearance Hair: Naturally red and black, rather sharp but still flowing. Eyes: Also red and black, pupil is dead black and empty looking. (Which has been interpreted as his life before coming to Equestria.) Hoofs: Pitch black at the front and normal body color all around the back and halfway. Jewelry / Preferances: None Quazar's Keytar For those who do not know, a Keytar is a relatively lightweight keyboard (with or without a built-in synthesizer) that is supported by a strap around the neck and shoulders, similar to the way a guitar is supported by a strap. Keytars allow players a greater range of movement compared to conventional keyboards, which are placed on stationary stands. The instrument has a musical keyboard for triggering musical notes and sounds. Controls for, but not limited to, pitchbends, vibrato, portamento, and sustain are placed on the instrument's "neck". This is the instrument Quazar mostly plays when performing due to convenience, as he feels that a piano restricts him to one space. The Keytar he uses is custom made, the overall body of the instrument is colored pitch black with dark orange and brown diagonal lines criss crossing the keys, buttons and switches. The buttons are also custom made, being red and black striped with lights installed underneath to illuminate them. This is Quazar's prized and most important possession.''''